Eytukan last word
by nordman
Summary: Connection story to The New Fatherland: After the attack on the Hometree, Eytukan lies dying on the ground he swore to protect, like a fool. But among the shadow, an unusual Human lurks. dress in black and insanely large he move like a ghost among the shock na'vi. He stumble across Eytukan laying on the ground dying. Sadistic as the ghost is, he decide to teach him what went wrong.


**This is a scene I thought was needed in the avatar. hope you like it.**

* * *

The hometree was burning, burning in a way the na'vi could only depict as pure evil magic from the sky people machine, flying outside in front of the Omaticaya's home. And their was nothing they could to about it.

Eytukan, the cheif turn around from his opponent."Frapo ne wrrpa!(Everyone to the forest!)." Eyktan cry out as he realist the home his grandfather and his before him was lost. Doing so he saw the clans betrayer Jakesully binned, a dream-walker who mated with his only daughter after the sky-people killed his older daughter Sylwanin.

He walk pass the traitor, knowing he will die in the hand of the tawtute (human).

"Set hivum!(leave now!)" he order everyone of his tribe including his daughter walking next him. And to his left was his burning home.

His daughter Neytiri stop in front of him." Kehe! Kehe, ma sempul.( No! No, Father.)" his daughter begged him, her soul looking totally destroyed after finding out her mate, the man she love was a traitor.

Put he couldn't do that, he was needed here. "Kä kä kä!" he gesture violently to to her daughter to safety, and it work.

Knowing that his child was heading to the forest he turn toward those who were to weak to run.

Moment later missile firing from the dragon gun ship was launch toward the colleens Jake sully had inform Mile Quartich who was drinking his cup of coffee in peace as the hometree was brought down to it's knees.

Then the last salvo was fired and struck the tree with the same force as the missile before it, sending shock ways and shrapnel everywhere. And on the ground were na'vi sent flying as they tried to escape the fire-storm consuming their home, while some manage not to get hit by shrapnel many did anyway, including Eytukan. He watch as a shock way throw him backward together with a large wooden piece going through his stomach. Meanwhile the tree started to fall, making quartich successful with his mission to bring the home of the Omaticaya to it's knees.

Seeing Quarich job is done he order his flying convoy." Nice work people, first round on me tonight. lets boogy."

She dragon pilot response" dragon, coming left. heading home."

Unknown to the na'vi, someone was traveling through the rubble of Omaticaya home with tears from crying woman, men and children as it's cover, he move where the na'vi eyes dose not see. He was no other then Salcon, four meter tall human and one of the few super soldier created by the Third Reich. On the ground, Eytukan was breathing his last breath. But he heard foot step coming toward him, and not the one of a na'vi, these foot step were loud and heavy. And then with a loud step just feet away from it as he was lying on his side. And with all his strength he slowly open his eyes to see what was standing in front of him.

All he saw was black boot with hard protected gear on the ankle. he look up toward the face, but was greeted with a mask covering the trianglure face of Salcon. In all the creature standing their was all in black with some grey color and a cross hanging tightly from his throat.

With hate flowing through him Eytukan got energy to try and lift his bow, hopping to strike a human ore dream-walker in front of him, now he didn't care what it was, as long it was created by human it was going to die.

as Eytukan tried to lift his bow, Salcon heavy foot move to stop the old na'vi to lift it. And with his nearly three hundred kilo weight Salcon succeeded. Now both look at each other with Eytukan realising his effort was pointless, and Salcon prepared to bring his message.

" You pore, naive, misguided, aging soul. Here you lay witnessing what your bad decision has brought you." salcon said with slow and dark tone. While Eytukan felt insulted but was to weak responding.

Salcon kick with his foot gently on Eytukan left shoulder so he was now laying with his back to the ground, and with pain from his stomach as the wooden spear was push out from behind his back. So now both could look at each other during this conversation. Now Salcon crush down next to Eytukan dying body. After doing that he look at the Speer from the hometree in his stomach and back to him, under his mask smiling sadistically." Don't you find it funny that you got killed the the same tree you swore to protect." Salcon said but Eytukan refuse to answer this demon, he just look angry toward him.

" pritty foolish of you." Salcon began with." You could have save the entire tribe if you just listen to Jake sully warning." Salcon turn his tone darker." Instead you trusted your own judgment that the tawtute are weak, and would face you on your own term. You just like every na'vi I have meet and killed. NAIVE."

" Jake... a traitor... to us. you are a fool... Insane and fill with evil." Eytukan slowly said trying to find strength.

" mmmm." Salcon rummble." That the thing about you na'vi, you see but you don't listen. You judge people with what they are doing, how they look and how they behave without listening what they have to say."

" the sky people came to destroy our mother. My soul will transform into Palulukan and kill you... And so will Eywa do to your kind." Eytukan confronted Salcon.

Salcon look at him in disbelief. " ha ha ha ha ha." Salcon laugh. he stop and look at Eytukan dying eyes." Killing me won't stop what already in motion, you have already lost, and been defeated. And if your god tries to destroy us, she will die doing it together with this world you are living in. IS it worth it?" Salcon clear his throat." You see when two object meet each other. like the thundering rock their is a destruction of a collateral nature. Killing me will ore maybe lead in the end to the death of your only daughter Neytiri, ore you mate Mo'at." Salcon move closer to Eytukan face." You don't want that. do you?" He said and return to his original stand.

"we human are like a Hydra. Cut of one head, two ore more WILL grow out." Salcon said. Eytukan have never heard of such a creature, no animal could grow head.

Eytukan understood the thing about the collateral nature but refuse to show it, even as this creature ore demon was showing of some wisdom." My death will only call for Toruk Makto and the sky people with their insane belief will be defeated. Only those who see Eywa and respect the forest will be spared." Eytukan said.

Salcon got more agitated. He lash out his right arm and grab the necklace and pull Eytukan head toward him." Listen to me you little skx'awng.." he began with.

But Eytukan got the first word " why are you vrrtep telling this. You act like a child." Eytukan said to the Aryan.

" Well let me explain." He began with." Am a sadistic hunter, it mean I find pleasure watching people suffer, like you right know." Salcon said. For Eytukan this was the prof human were insane. finding pleasure in pain made him sick.

" You sky-people mind are beyond curing. The destruction your kind posses will consume you." Eytukan said.

Under the mask Salcon was smiling." Who said I was a human." he said, leaving Eytukan confuse. With his left arm he slide the face piece of his mask upward, it then lock to place when fully open. Eytukan froze in fear as he saw a human face with red eyes and no heir ore gas mask on his head. For Eytukan, this is the real evil.

" what evil are you?" Eytukan ask him.

Salcon smile making Eytukan unconformable." Am the evil who will hunt your people in their dream." Salcon said and the face piece slide down, masking him once again mask.

Salcon suddenly look around the burning forest, his six-sens where going of.

" Ma sampul... MA SAMPUL( FATHER... FATHER.)" Salcon heard a sad person say.

Salcon turn once again toward Eytukan." I will tell you this before I leave to to your death, two kind of people can always benefit one another. The only thing that is needed is to understand each other and tolerate each other." Salcon stood up and decided to finish Eytukan of. He lifted his left foot and prepare it to strike the old na'vi face, second later the foot was send flying toward Eytukan while he waited for his end. And second later he was knock unconscious and died right their. Feeling the life sign of him gone, Salcon walk backward the way he original way came from, with soundless move he disappeared into the smoke and fire surrounding the place.

Moment later came Neytiri crying as she saw her father dead with a spear in his stomach. He was now the second Family member to be killed by the sky-people. And in the shadow Salcon was watching as his original target was appearing. The one target he has been stalking for three month now.

" Neytiri!" his target shouted out. he then crotch down next the crying na'vi.

" am sorry. am sorry " he tried to comfort her with one hand on her neck.

" get away... GET AWAY!" the female na'vi raise and scream in anger and sorrow at his target with the chief bow in her hand.

" get away from here." she shock his target." never come." she ended with hitting his chest and return to morning her father lost.

Salcon target just stood their like he know nothing. In the end, he wandered of like a drunken man through the forest and finally was disconnected from his avatar. It was now Salcon made the move to secure the target.

" This is the Force Soldier. Target secure." he spoke trhough his radio.

later came his boss response." good. wrap him up and bring it to me." he heard

" Yes Totenkopf." Salcon responded to his boss.

the only thing now was to move his Target toward a more save location before extraction.


End file.
